Wojny Północne
Wojny Nilfgaardu z Nordlingami, zwane też Wojnami Północnymi to konflikt zbrojny który toczył się głównie między cesarstwem Nilfgaardu, a Królestwami Północy (Nordlingami). Konflikt ten osiągnął skalę światową. =I wojna= Inwazja na Cintrę * Przekroczenie Gór Amell i wkroczenie do Erlenwaldu. * Bitwa w dolinie Marnadal. * Zdobycie i rzeź Cintry. Walki w Górnym Sodden * Wojna totalna – niszczenie i palenie Górnego Sodden. Atak na Dolne Sodden * Bitwa o Wzgórze Sodden Nilfgaardu z koalicją północnych królestw =II wojna= Strony Konfliktu: 'Południe:' * Nilfgaard (z prowincjami). * Elfy (powstańcy Scoia'tael oraz państwo w Dol Blathanna). * Cintryjczycy (po przejścu ich dowódcy, masrszałka Vissegerda, na stornę Cesarstwa). * Verden (na czele z królem Ervyllem). 'Północ:' * Nordlingowie: * Temeria, * Redania * Aedirn, * Kaedwen, * Rivia, * Lyria, * Verden (powstańcy na czele z księciem Kistrinem), * Cidaris, * Skellige, * Brugge, * Cintra (ochotnicy-powstańcy), * Wolna Kompania (najemni kondotierzy z Koviru), * Kovir i Poviss (wsparcie pieniężne), * Mahakam (ochotnicy). Siły Zbrojne: Siły Południa: * Nilfgaard: ** III Armia, ** IV Armia Konna, ** II Brygada Vicovarska, ** VII brygada Daerlańska, ** Grupa Operacyjna Verden, ** Grupa Armii Środek, ** Grupa Armii Wschód, ** Czarna Piechota, ** Brygada Impera, ** Brygada Vrihedd, * Verden: ** Lekka jazda Verdeńska, * Elfy: ** Scoia'tael, * Cintra: ** Oddziały, które zdezerterowały z korpusu Vissegerda. Siły Północy (Nordlingowie): ** Armia Temerii: * Cintryjski Korpus Vissegerda, * Ochotniczy Hufiec Mahakamski, * Biedna Pierdolona Piechota, * Regularna armia temerska, ** Armia Redanii: * Redański Korpus Królewski, * Korpus ciężkiej kawalerii redańskiej, * Regularna armia redańska, ** Armia Aedirn: * Regularna armia Aedirn, * Oddziały odtworzone po klęsce w I fazie Wojny, ** Armia Kaedwen: * Bura Chorągiew, * Regularna armia kaedweńska, ** Armia Lyrii-Rivii: * Regularna armia lyrii-rivii, * Oddziały powstańcze (Korpus królowej Meve), ** Inne wojska: * Lekka jazda bruggeńska, * flotylla jarla wysp Skellige, Cracha an Craite, * Armia i flotylla Ethaina z Cidaris, * Wolna Kompania Kondotierów z Koviru, W przededniu wojny Kwestia Cintry * Narada królów w Hagge - plan przekroczenia Jarugi i odbicia Cintry. * Emhyr przerzuca wielkie siły do Dol Angra. Wybuch wojny * Rebelia na Thanedd – rozłam wśród czarodziejów. * Zamordowanie króla Vizimira i chaos w Redanii. * Prowokacja w forcie Glevitzingen. I faza - Agresja w Dol Angra * Wkroczenie do południowej Lyrii – wojna błyskawiczna. * Odizolowanie i zablokowanie 1/5 wojsk Lyrii i Aedirn w twierdzach i fortach. * Zajęcie z marszu liryjskich twierdz Scalla i Spalla (4 lipca). * Oblężenie i zdobycie Rivii. * Wyparcie armii królowej Meve na północ. * Bitwa pod Aldersbergiem. * Oblężenie i zdobycie Vengerbergu. * Armia Nilfgaardu spycha wojska Demawenda ku Dolinie Pontaru i Dol Blathana. * Królowa Meve skrzyknęła sporą armię z ocalałych, zaciągnęła kogo się dało i podjęła walkę partyzancką. * Agresja Kaedwen – Bura Chorągiew oraz 4 inne docierają do rzeki Dyfne. * Rozbiór nilfgaardzko–kaedweński Aedirn – Henselt z Kaedwen przejmuje tzw. Północną Marchię (ziemię Aedirn aż po rzekę Dyfne). * Emhyr var Emreis tworzy Dol Blathanna (Dolinę Kwiatów). Powstałe ze wschodniej części Aedirn, marionetkowe królestwo Elfów na czele którego staje elfia czarodziejka Francesca Findabair – Enid ann Glenna oraz Filavandrel - król elfów z Gór Sinych. * Ervyll z Verden składa hołd lenny cesarzowi Nilfgaardu – Emhyr var Emreis dzierży ujście Jarugi uniemożliwiając Foltestowi kontruderzenie. * Król Foltest zawiera separatystyczny rozejm z Emhyrem var Emreisem – wojska Temerii wkraczają do zachodniego Aedirn i zajmują fort Hagge. * Armia Aedirn ewakuuje się do Temerii przez Mahakam; Demawend ucieka do Redanii. II faza - Inwazja na Brugge i Sodden * Po 16 dniach pokoju Emhyr zrywa rozejm z Foltestem. * Uderzenie na Brugge z trzech stron – od północy, z Brokilonu, uderzają skoncentrowane komanda elfich Wiewiórek; od zachodu, z Verden, wojska nilfgaardzkie i ochotnicze oddziały lekkiej jazdy verdeńskiej; od południa, zza Jarugi, nilfgaardzka Czarna Piechota przekraczając Jarugę ustawionym na łodziach mostem. * Nocą z 4 na 5 sierpnia IV Armia Konna, podzielona na grupy bojowe "Vreemde", "Sievers", "Morteisen" w sile czterech szwadronów, wyrusza z rejonu ześrodkowania pod Drieschot na rubież Vidort - Carcano - Armeria, aby uchwycić przeprawy na Inie. * Wojna totalna – niszczenie i palenie całego Brugge. * Zacięty opór – bitwa o bruggeńską wieś. * Oblężenie Dillingen. * Walki nad Chotlą. * Bitwa pod Armerią (IV Armii Konnej z Korpusem Cintryjskim). * Walki w Angrenie. * Bitwa o most na Jarudze. * Nilfgaardzka karna ekspedycja na Angren (od wschodu - z przełęczy Klamat). * Zajęcie twierdz Razwanu i Mayeny; podbicie całego Sodden. * Wkroczenie do południowej Temerii. * Bitwa pod Mariborem. * Wycofanie się wojsk nilfgaardzkich do Sodden. Plan wiosennej ofensywy Nilfgaardu Emhyr var Emreis zrezygnował z kontynuowania wojny i postanowił przełożyć ją na przyszły rok. Wynikał to z dwóch powodów. Po pierwsze: zbliżającej się ciężkiej zimy, która komplikowała sprawę kluczową podczas wojny – zaopatrzenie. Istotna była przejezdność dróg, dlatego też z ofensywą trzeba było poczekać do wiosny. Po drugie: dotychczasowe uderzenie na Temerię zakończone zwycięstwem pod Mariborem było zbyt nagłe i pochopne. Wojska zapędziły się z ofensywą, a wcale nie były wystarczające, by wojnę wygrać (najlepszym tego dowodem były zbyt małe siły, by szczelnie zablokować twierdzę Maribor). Zaplanowano zatem wielką ofensywę, która miała zacząć się z nastaniem wiosny. Celem głównego uderzenia była oczywiście Temeria. Z Sodden uderzyć miała grupa Armii "Środek" dowodzona przez marszałka Menno Coehoorna. Armia "Środek" miała dokonać inwazji na królestwo Temerii i osiągnąć rubież rzeki Pontar, czyli linię Novigrad – Wyzima – Ellander. Na froncie wschodnim, z Aedirn na dolinę Pontaru oraz królestwo Kaedwen, uderzyć miała dowodzona przez księcią Ardala aep Dahy grupa Armii "Wschód" zabezpieczając jednocześnie flankę Coehoorna. Atak ten miał charakter prewencyjny – wydzielone grupy Armii "Wschód" miały związać wojsko króla Henselta z Kaedwen i wybić mu z głowy ewentualną pomoc dla Temerii. Na froncie zachodnim natomiast uderzyć miała Specjalna Grupa Operacyjna "Verden" pod dowództwem księcia Joachima de Wetta. Miała ona za zadanie opanować Cidaris i dotrzeć dalej na północ, by dokonać szczelnego zamknięcia blokady Novigradu, Gors Velen oraz Wyzimy. Sztab generalny brał pod uwagę konieczność oblegania tych trzech ważnych twierdz. Ofensywa miała mieć skalę dotychczas niespotykaną. W całej operacji, licząc oddziały liniowe, rezerwy, służby pomocnicze i tyłowe, miało wziąć udział ponad 300 tys. ludzi oraz elfów. Dodatkowo za oddziałami wojsk w dużej, ale dokładnie nie sprecyzowanej liczbie prowadzono już machiny oblężnicze niezbędne do późniejszego oblężenia dwóch największych miast temrskich: Wyzimy i Gors Velen oraz największej w ogóle aglomeracji Północy - Wolnego MIata Novigrad. III faza - Ofensywa na Temerię III faza, nazwana też Wielką Ofensywą na Królestwo Temerii. W fazie tej uderzenie Nilfgaardu na Królestwa Północy osiąga swoje apogeum i ma skalę dotąd niespotykaną. Jednakże doświadczeni po dotkliwych porażkach dwóch pierwszych faz wojny, Królowie Północy stają ramię w ramię, by wspólnie stawić czoła najeźdźcy. Zjednoczona armia aliancka dokonuje śmiałych działań ofensywnych stając się godnym przeciwnikiem niezwyciężonej - jak dotąd - inwazyjnej armii nilfgaardzkiej. Celem głównego uderzenia była oczywiście Temeria. Z Sodden uderzyć miała Grupa Armii "Środek" dowodzona przez marszałka Menno Coehoorna. Armia "Środek" miała dokonać inwazji na królestwo Temerii i osiągnąć rubież rzeki Pontar, czyli linię Novigrad – Wyzima – Ellander. Na froncie wschodnim, z Aedirn na dolinę Pontaru oraz królestwo Kaedwen, uderzyć miała dowodzona przez księcią Ardala aep Dahy Grupa Armii "Wschód" zabezpieczając jednocześnie flankę Coehoorna. Atak ten miał charakter prewencyjny – wydzielone grupy Armii "Wschód" miały związać wojsko króla Hensleta z Kaedwen i wybić mu z głowy ewentualną pomoc dla Temerii. Na froncie zachodnim natomiast uderzyć miała Specjalna Grupa Operacyjna "Verden" pod dowództwem księcia Joachima de Wetta. Miała ona za zadanie opanować Cidaris i dotrzeć dalej na północ, by dokonać szczelnego zamknięcia blokady Novigradu, Gors Velen oraz Wyzimy. Sztab generalny brał pod uwagę konieczność oblegania tych trzech ważnych twierdz. Ofensywa miała mieć skalę dotychczas niespotykaną. W całej operacji, licząc oddziały liniowe, rezerwy, służby pomocnicze i tyłowe, miało wziąć udział ponad 300 tys. ludzi oraz elfów. Front Zachodni Już na froncie zachodnim wielka ofensywa na królestwo Temerii zaczęła nie przynosić oczekiwanych rezultatów. Przyczyną była nieudolność i głupota głównodowodzącego wojskami nilfgaardzkimi na froncie zachodnim – Joachima de Wetta. Jak pisali kronikarze: Diuk de Wett dowodził Grupą Operacyjną "Verden" w sposób, dla którego określenie "nieudolny" jest wybitnie za delikatne. Joachim de Wett był czynnym uczestnikiem spisku książąt. Wzięli w nim udział również diuk Ardal aep Dahy, książę Leuvaarden, hrabia Broinne oraz cesarski koroner do zadań specjalnych, Stefan Skellen zwany "Puszczykiem", który uzyskał wsparcie od czarodzieja Vilgefortza. Spisek miał na celu obalenie i zabicie Emhyra var Emreisa, cesarza Nilfgaardu. Wielcy książęta nilfgaardzcy czuli się upokorzeni, oszukani i zdradzeni przez Emhyra, gdyż odrzucił on wszelkie możliwości mariażu z ich córkami na rzecz Cirilli z Cintry. Ponieważ Emhyr var Emreis miał wielu popleczników – korpusy wojsk wewnętrznych oraz fanatyczną gwardię, tzw. brygadę "Impera" – wojna domowa nie była brana pod uwagę. Spiskowcy zamierzali zgładzić cesarza za pomocą zahipnotyzowanego i zauroczonego zamachowca – czarodziejki Yennefer będącej w niewoli u Vilgefortza. Zakładali, że po śmierci cesarza na ich stronę przejdzie znaczna część wojska, a zwłaszcza ta część korpusu oficerskiego, która miała Emhyrowi za złe czystki dokonane po klęsce soddeńskiej oraz lud, który miał już dość wyniszczającej wojny. Po zgładzeniu cesarza spiskowcy zamierzali posadzić na tronie Nilfgaardu princa Voorhisa lub jego syna Morvrana w imieniu którego rządziłaby Rada Regencyjna, czyli właśnie wielcy książęta. Emhyr var Emreis, przeczuwając spisek, wysłał Ardala aep Dahy oraz Joachima de Wetta, by dowodzili wojskami Nilfgaardu podczas wojny z Temerią. W ten sposób odsunął ich oraz wierne im oddziały z dala od swego tronu. Jak się okazało, czyniąc to, Emhyr var Emreis "założył sobie stryczek na szyję", gdyż książętom wcale nie zależało, by wyszedł z tej wojny zwycięsko. Joachim de Wett ociągał się z ofensywą na północ choć miał przed sobą – w Cidaris – dwakroć mniej liczebniejsze siły Nordlingów. Całą aktywność swych wojsk skupił na walce z verdeńskimi partyzantami. Chciał najpierw zabezpieczyć tyły i wybić powstańców, a dopiero później uderzyć na Cidaris. Z jego rozkazu Grupa Operacyjna "Verden" dopuszczała się niespotykanych okrucieństw podczas eliminowania partyzantki – nie tylko na powstańcach ale również na ludności cywilnej. Skutek był łatwy do przewidzenia. Jeśli zimą verdeńska partyzantka liczyła ok. pół tysiąca ludzi, to na wiosnę powstał już cały kraj. Zamordowano wiernego cesarstwu króla Ervylla, a na czele ogólnonarodowego powstania stanął syn zamordowanego – królewicz Kistrin, sympatyzujący z Nordlingami. Grupa Operacyjna Verden musiała nie tylko walczyć z potężną verdeńską partyzantką, ale również z wojskami króla Ethaina z Cidaris, który natychmiast wykorzystał sytuację i przeszedł do ofensywy oraz z ludźmi jarla wysp Skellige – Cracha an Craite, który dokonywał coraz to śmielszych desantów na zachodnie wybrzeża Verden. Joachim de Wett zaplątał się w bezładne walki i ponosił klęskę za klęską. Zamiast wiązać skrzydło Nordlingów na froncie zachodnim – wiązał Grupę Armii "Środek" marszałka Menno Coehoorna, która nie mogła ruszyć do walnej ofensywy. Front Wschodni Sytuacja się nie zmienia - Ardal aep Dahy wraz z grupą armii "Wschód" okupuje Lyrię i Rivię oraz Aedirn. Nie atakuje też Kaedwen, które zajęło Górne Aedirn - Dzięki temu armia Nilfgaardu mogłaby zajść Temerię z flanki. Front Centralny Działania de Wetta miały wielkie znaczenie psychologiczne. Nagle prysł mit o niezwyciężonym Nilfgaardzie, a do armii Nordlingów zaczęli setkami napływać ochotnicy. Zwłaszcza do bezpośrednio zagrożonej armii temerskiej (m.in. słynny korpus wyzimskich rekrutów). Królowa Redanii Hedwig przysłała Foltestowi w sukurs wojska redańskie. Podzielone konfliktem interesów z początku wojny, cztery królestwa północy – Temeria, Redania, Aedirn i Kaedwen, zjednoczyły się do walki z wspólnym wrogiem. Ponadto Nordlingów wsparły: Wolna Kompania Kondotierów z Koviru oraz Ochotniczy Huf Mahakamski przysłany przez Brouvera Hooga, starostę Mahakamu. Nordlingowie natychmiast wykorzystali niepowodzenia Nilfgaardu i przeszli do kontruderzenia. Odepchnęli stacjonujące pod Mariborem wojska nilfgaardzkie (uniemożliwiając szybkie ponowne osaczenie tej fortecy) oraz wkroczyli do północnego Sodden przejmując inicjatywę. Wypychali stopniowo armie Nilfgaardu na południe, gdzie doszło do bitwy pod Mayeną, w której Nordlingowie odnieśli zwycięstwo i odblokowali twierdzę. Część wojsk, w wyniku poniesionych strat, została odesłana pod Wyzime. Powstanie, które wybuchło w Verden, powstrzymywało początkowo marszałka Menno Coehoorna przed ofensywą. W zaistniałej sytuacji Coehoorn postanowił przejąć inicjatywę i ruszył znad Iny na północ na czele Grupy Armii "Środek" w sile ok. 100 tys. żołnierzy. Natomiast oddziały nilfgaardzkie pobite w bitwie pod Mayeną znów obległy twierdzę. Faktem było, iż Temeria i Redania nie dysponowały odpowiednimi siłami, by pokonać Menno Coehoorna. Tym bardziej, iż na froncie wschodnim spodziewano się wkroczenia Grupy Armii "Wschód" do doliny Pontaru na czele z księciem Ardalem aep Dahym. Z doliny Pontaru na zachód do Temerii i Redanii to już prosta i otwarta droga (omija się zajęty przez wojska temerskie fort Hagge, który blokuje drogę do wschodniej Temerii). Co prawda, by dotrzeć do Pontaru, Ardal aep Dahy musiałby już bezpośrednio zaatakować Kaedwen (wojska kaedweńskie podczas I fazy wojny zajęły ziemie Aedirn do rzeki Dyfne odcinając w ten sposób Nilfgaardowi dostęp do doliny Pontaru). I choć Henselt z Kaedwen spodziewał się tego, nie był w stanie samotnie powstrzymać Grupy Armii "Wschód". Dlatego też, choć Mayenę odbito, początkowo znów spisano ją na straty. Jednak Nordlingowie szybko zmienili strategię. Postanowili nie rezygnować ze śmiałych działań ofensywnych - zwłaszcza w momencie gdy mieli ku temu siły i środki – i nie pozwolić Nilfgaardowi na przejęcie inicjatywy. Cała aliancka armia – w tym regularne i rezerwowe wojska Temerii i Redanii oraz korpusy sojusznicze – ruszyła na południe z odsieczą oblężonej Mayenie. Planowano dotrzeć tam przed Grupą Armii "Środek". Marszałek polny cesarstwa, Menno Coehoorn natychmiast ruszył na zachód i postanowił zagrodzić aliantom drogę ku twierdzy. W tym celu podzielił swoje siły: całą piechotę, którą dysponował posłał pod Mayenę, by wsparła tamtejsze oddziały w oblężeniu fortecy; ze sobą natomiast zabrał IV Armię Konną oraz całą kawalerię z III Armii – dysponując w ten sposób wyłącznie konnicą w sile ok. 46 tys. ludzi. Dzięki temu przegrupowaniu, Menno Coehoorn przemieszczał się znacznie szybciej i ruszył wprost na nadciągającyh aliantów. Głównodowodzący wojskami temersko-redańskimi – król Foltest z Temerii, w obliczu nadciągającej nilfgaardzkiej potęgi, rozstawił swe siły pomiędzy rzeką Chotlą a osadą Brenną (która podówczas zrównana była z ziemią). Wszystko wskazywało, iż dojdzie do wielkiej konfrontacji i walnej bitwy Nilfgaardu z Nordlingami. Bitwa pod Brenną - Punkt zwrotny Punktem kulminacyjnym działań zarówno armii temersko-redańskiej na czele z królem Foltestem jak i Grupy Armii Środek na czele z marszałkiem polnym cesarstwa, Menno Coehoornem było wielkie starcie pod Brenną. Losy świata odmieniły się w tej bitwie, która była punktem zwrotnym w całej II Wojnie Północnej. Dzięki zwycięstwie, Nordlingowie mogli poprowadzić wielką kontrofensywę na wszystkich odcinkach frontu rozpoczynając IV fazę wojny. IV faza - kontrofensywa koalicji Nordlingów IV faza, nazwana też Kontrofensywą koalicji Nordlingów. Po przełomowym i decydującym zwycięstwie zjednoczonych wojsk alianckich nad najpotężniejszą armią nilfgaardzką, Grupą Armii Środek w bitwie pod Brenną - ofensywa Nilfgaardu załamała się. W puch rozbite zostały największe siły Emhyra var Emreisa, a wieść o tym pogromie obiegła migiem cały świat. Odwaga i pewność wstąpiła w serca Nordlingów, a w ślad za kontrofensywą na froncie centralnym poszły inne wojska alianckie. Front Centralny Pogrom Grupy Armii "Środek" w walnej bitwie pod Brenną przez wojska temersko-redańskie miał daleko idące skutki. Inicjatywa zdecydowanie należała do Nordlingów, którzy nie zamierzali spocząć na laurach lecz wykorzystać osiągnięte sukcesy. Najbardziej aktywnym dowódcą na froncie centralnym okazał się Jan Natalis, konetabl króla Foltesta, dowodzący wraz z nim aliantami pod Brenną. Natalis błyskawicznie zabrał ze sobą - wzorem Menno Coehoorna - zagon kawaleryjski i ruszył z pól brenneńskich na południe ku Mayenie. Tymczasem drugie zgrupowanie Armii "Środek", które Coehoorn odesłał pod Mayenę, dowiedziawszy się o silnej armii alianckiej czekającej na nilfgaardczyków - ruszyło spod Mayeny na północ na odsiecz Coehoornowi. Wojska te niestety nie wiedziały o wyniku bitwy brenneńskiej co dawało Natalisowi ogromną przewagę. Wraz z zagonem kawaleryjskim, którego trzon stanowiła Wolna Kompania Kondotierów z Koviru, uderzył na maszerujące kolumny nilfgaardzkiej piechoty z Grupy Armii "Środek". Atak był tak niespodziewany, że Nilfgaard z miejsca poszedł w rozsypkę, a Jan Natalis dopełnił całkowitej klęski armii Coehoorna na froncie centralnym. Nienazwana Bitwa, która się wówczas rozegrała na pewno miała miejsce na trakcie z Mayeny do Mariboru. Dowódca nilfgaardzkiej armii soddeńskiej oblegającej Mayenę, dowiedziawszy się o bitwie pod Brenną i sukcesie Natalisa nad wysłaną do Ceohoorna odsieczą, zdecydował wycofać się na południe w kierunku Zarzecza i Angrenu, by w razie czego odciąć się od wroga rzeką Iną. Tymczasem Jan Natalis zaskoczył wszystkich - gdyż zamiast kontynuować marsz ku Mayenie i pościg za nilfgaardzką armią soddeńską - ruszył z wojskiem na zachód nad Chotlę. Manewr ten miał na celu wyzwolenie Brugge spod okupacji nilfgaardzkiej oraz uderzenie na Joachima de Wetta i rozstrzygnięcie wojny na froncie zachodnim. Front Zachodni Joachimowi de Wett groziła całkowita zagłada. Dotychczas jedyny kierunek, z którego nie atakowali go Nordlingowie, był na wschodzie w kierunku Brugge. A maszerujący z Sodden Jan Natalis, na czele wojsk temerskich i korpusów sojuszniczych, miał na celu właśnie zaatakowanie de Wetta od wschodu. Choć Natalis parł na zachód forsownym marszem, jego pochód utknął nieco w centralnym Brugge, gdzie wojska alianckie musiały oblegać i zdobywać miasta Brugge i Dillingen. Dało to de Wettowi wystarczająco dużo czasu. Specjalna Grupa Operacyjna Verden nie była już w stanie rozstrzygnąć wojny na froncie zachodnim. Nie do pokonania okazały się verdeńskie oddziały powstańcze na czele z Kistrinem, piraci z Wysp Skellige jarla Cracha an Craite'a, ani wojska Cidaris na czele z króle Ethainem. Oczywiste było, iż starcie z Janem Natalisem i armią temerską może tylko pogorszyć i tak już katastroficzną sytuację wojsk nilfgaardzkich w Verden. Dlatego też Joachim de Wett zdecydował się na ewakuację za Jarugę do Cintry zabezpieczając swój odwrót silnymi nilfgaardzkimi załogami w potężnych verdeńskich twierdzach Nastrogu, Rozrogu i Bodrogu. I choć de Wett, wycofawszy się do Cintry, mógł bez problemu bronić się zza Jarugi, to pozostawione przez niego nilfgaardzkie garnizony w verdeńskich twierdzach, broniły się przed Nordlingami do końca wojny (nawet po dotarciu Jana Natalisa), a opuściły Verden dopiero po Pokoju Cintryjskim na warunkach honorowej kapitulacji. Front Wschodni Front wschodni, był jedynym frontem, na którym Emhyr var Emreis miał nadal przewagę nad Nordlingami. Jednakże wszystko zmieniło się po bitwie brenneńskiej. Po pierwsze - po sukcesie Temerii i Redanii nad Coehoornem w Sodden nadszedł czas na wykazanie się armii kaedweńskiej oraz odtworzonych oddziałów Aedirn. Zwycięstwo pod Brenną dało Nordlingom nowy zastrzyk odwagi i pewności oraz pogodziło zwaśnionych od czasu I fazy wojny królów Demawenda i Henselta, którzy symbolicznie uścisnęli sobie dłonie i postanowili działać razem. Po drugie - Grupa Armii Wschód na czele z Ardalem aep Dahy miała za zadanie jedynie wspierać ofensywę Coehoorna na Temerię, poprzez odciągnięcie ewentualnej kaedweńskiej pomocy. Tymczasem Grupa Armii "Środek" została całkowicie rozgromiona, a zatem cel wojsk nilfgaardzkich w Aedirn był niewiadomy. Tę chwilę zwłoki natychmiast wykorzystali Nordlingowie. Odtworzona choć nadal nieliczna armia Demawenda wraz z temerską załogą opuściła fort Hagge i ruszyła na południowy-wschód, natomiast wojska kaedweńskie na czele z Henseltem przekroczyły linię demarkacyjną na rzece Dyfne i rozpoczęły ofensywę przeciwko Armii Ardala aep Dahy. Nilfgaardzki dowódca, nie wiedząc zbytnio co robić, rozpoczął odwrót na południe, co było jego największym błędem. Na granicy z Kaedwen mógł bez problemu bronić się przed atakami Nordlingów, natomiast przyszło mu walczyć w odwrocie. Musiał rozciągnąć front, gdyż Demawend nacierał od zachodu (z samego założenia atak Nordlingów od strony Temerii był wykluczony), przyjąć główne natarcie na północy od Henselta oraz bronić Dol Blathanna - Dolinę Kwiatów, gdyż Francesca Findabair i Filavandrel nie posiadali praktycznie żadnych wojsk. Dlatego też Dol Blathanna od razu spisano na straty, którą po szaleńczej żądzy zemsty Nordlingów na elfach zaczęto nazywać "Doliną Popiołów". W końcu Ardal aep Dahy powstrzymał odwrót i postanowił bronić się przed Nordlingami w południowym Aedirn, gdzie centrum jego linii obrony wyznaczyło miasto Aldersberg. Siły militarne Nordlingów i Nilfgaardu w tamtym momencie były bardzo wyrównane, dlatego też Demawend i Henselt nie spieszyli się z atakiem. Wszystko zmieniło się w momencie, gdy nagle, całkowicie niespodziewanie, zmarł głównodowodzący Grupą Armii "Wschód" - Ardal aep Dahy. Dowiedziawszy się o tym, Nordlingowie praktycznie z miejsca rozpoczęli uderzenie i doszło do drugiej bitwy pod Aldersbergiem, w której gwoli historycznej sprawiedliwości, wojska Demawenda z Aedirn i Henselta z Kaedwen pokonały armię nilfgaardzką. W II bitwie pod Aldersbergiem praktycznie rozstrzygnęła się wojna na froncie wschodnim. Rozpoczęło się wyzwalanie ziem Aedirn w tym głównie stolicy w Vengerbergu, bezładny odwrót pozostałości Armii "Wschód" poprzez Lyrię, gdzie korpus królowej Meve prowadził zażartą wojnę partyzancką, oraz marsz armii kaedweńskiej na południe ku granicznej Jarudze. Koniec Wojny Na froncie zachodnim Verden zostało wyzwolone, choć twierdze Nastrog, Rozrog i Bodrog nadal były zajęte przez silne nilfgaardzkie załogi. Król Foltest na czele zwycięskiej armii alianckiej wyzwolił całe Dolne Sodden spod okupacji nilfgaardzkiej (odbito Armerię, przejęto Angren). Wobec ogromnej przewagi Foltesta nilfgaardzka armia soddeńska wycofała się za Jarugę, gdzie mogła umocnić swą defensywę. Na froncie wschodnim wojska nilfgaardzkie również ewakuowały się za Jarugę, a armia kaedweńska, po wyzwoleniu Lyrii dotarła aż do Dol Angra, miejsca, w którym cała wojna się rozpoczęła. Nilfgaard przegrywał na wszystkich frontach. Królowie zrezygnowali z koncentrycznego ataku na Cintrę (dzierżyli wszak cały prawy brzeg Jarugi), gdyż wszystkie wojska nilfgaardzkie właśnie tam się wycofały stanowiąc razem wielką siłę militarną. Zarówno północ jak i południe miało dość wyniszczającej wojny. Rozpoczęto wstępne rokowania i zaproponowano rozejm, wstrzymanie działań wojennych oraz zostawienie chwilowo granic na obecnych liniach demarkacyjnych. Postanowiono, że wszystkie strony walczące zbiorą się 2 kwietnia w Cintrze, by zawrzeć pokój i ustalić nowy ład, który zapanuje na świecie. Pokój Cintryjski Pokój zawarty w Cintrze dokładnie 2 kwietnia między Królestwami Północy, a cesarstwem Nilfgaardu kończący II Wojnę Północną i ustalający nowy ład na świecie. Jest to właściwy koniec starć między Nordlingami, a Nilfgaardem w Sadze wiedźmińskiej. III Wojna Pod koniec gry Wiedźmin Zabójcy Królów dochodzi do nastepnej inwazji Nifgaardu. Okazuje się również że dokonane przez Letho zabójstwa Foltesta i Demawenda miały osłabić północ przed inwazją. de:Nördliche Kriege en:Northern Wars Kategoria:Historia